


The Shovel Talk

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Thor’s sister and you meet Carol when everyone is getting ready to fight Thanos. When you and Carol start to date Thor, Loki and even Hela gives Carol the shovel talk.





	The Shovel Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

To say that both of your brothers and your sister were protective of you was an understatement. No matter how many times they didn’t get along, but when it came to you they put aside their differences.

When Hela was turning evil you never gave up on her. You knew she was hurt by what your father did to her but you were able to talk to her and make her see that there is still good in her, so she changed for you and she was so glad she did.

Loki was the same, he saw how much seeing you hurt by what he was doing so he changed. You were his sister and he loved you very much. 

Before you were about to fight Thanos you had met Carol. When she would talk to you, you ended up being a blushing mess. Carol couldn’t help but find it adorable.

Thor, Loki and Hela saw how you were acting around Carol, they never seen you act like this around anyone. 

After Thanos was defeated Carol had stayed around for a little while. She wanted to get to know you more and you were happy because you wanted to get to know her more as well.

xxxxx

“So what was Asgard like?” Carol asked as she leaned back on the couch you two were sitting on at the Avengers compound.

You couldn’t help but smile sadly as you thought about your home. “It was amazing, I have so many memories.” You couldn’t bring yourself to say anymore.

Carol frowned when she saw tears rolling down your cheeks. “I’m sorry for asking (Y/N), I didn’t mean to make you upset.” She took your hand in hers, she ran her thumb over your knuckles.

“It’s okay.” You wiped away the tears and smiled at her. 

It was quiet between the two of you for a little bit before Carol moved closer. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, you can ask me anything.” 

“I know we haven’t known each other long but I feel like there’s something between us. What I’m trying to ask is…. (Y/N) would you be my girlfriend?” She blushed.

You smiled and bit your lip, your cheeks heating up. “I would love to be your girlfriend.”

Carol’s smile widened, she looked into your eyes then down at your lips, she began to lean in. “Would it be alright if I kissed you?” 

You couldn’t find your voice, you just nodded as your heart was beating faster and the butterflies in your stomach started going crazy. When she captured your lips in a sweet kiss you felt like everything slowed down and that it was just the two of you in the room.

You wrapped your arms around her neck as her hands went to your hips. Just then your siblings decided it was a good time to walk into the room.

“What’s the meaning of this?!” 

You and Carol quickly pulled away from each other after hearing Hela’s voice. You looked over at your brothers and sister and saw them glaring at Carol. Oh no.

“Well you see…” You blushed. “Carol and I are dating.” You moved closer to Carol, you knew how they were going to react.

“You’re what?!” They yelled at the same time.

“You two can’t be dating.” Loki said.

“For once we all agree on something.” Hela crossed her arms over her chest as Thor nodded in agreement.

You glared at your siblings and stood up. “And why can’t I date her?”

“Because you’re our sister!” Thor said.

“I’m not little anymore, I’m allowed to date! And I really like Carol.” You looked over at Carol and smiled.

She got up and took your hand in hers before she looked at Thor, Loki, and Hela. “I really like (Y/N) and I know she’s your sister and I promise-”

“You better not hurt her.” Hela growled. “If I find out that you so much has made her cry once I’m coming after you.”

“Along with me.” Loki and Thor said at the same time.

“Do you guys seriously have to be like this?” You groaned. You loved them but they didn’t need to be so protective of you all the time.

Thor walked over to you and hugged you. “Of course we do, you’re our sister. We just don’t want you to get hurt.”

Once he let you go, Carol placed her hand on your back. “I would never hurt her, you have my word.”

“Good.” Loki placed a hand on her shoulder. “Come on, Carol. Why don’t you talk to Hela, Thor and myself.” He guided her out of the room with Thor and Hela following.

When Carol looked back at you, you mouthed ‘I’m so sorry.’ she just mouthed that it was okay and smiled before leaving with your siblings.

You loved them, you really did. But when they got overprotective of you it could get annoying but you still loved them and you wouldn’t change it for anything.


End file.
